Harry Potter and the Glowing Stone
by HarryPotterSPN17
Summary: Harry finds out there is something more going on between him and Hermione. At Hogwarts there is a new DADA teacher and he's from America: Professor Dean Winchester. This new professor has brought something with him that will change Harry's life forever. ABANDONED (until I actually have time)
1. Chapter 1 At the Burrow

The story of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I am in no way trying to claim that it is mine. This fan-fiction does not follow most of the plots of the previous Harry Potter books or Supernatural seasons.

It is set in Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts.

Sam is still in America with Jess. Since the story is mostly about Harry, I didn't want it to become too complicated, so I left Sam out.

Prologue

It was July 11th, and he would be arriving at the Burrow in 3 days time. He was already finished packing. Harry was truly ready to leave #4 Privet Drive. All summer long he has been shut up with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. It has been very agonizing.

He looked at his watch. Harry was surprised to see that it was 1:30 in the morning. He was very tired but he couldn't go to sleep. He has always had trouble sleeping; mostly because of his nightmares involving Voldemort. But this time it was because of something else. For some reason, he kept thinking about Hermione. He had not talked to her for what felt like forever and he really missed her.

Chapter 1 - At the Burrow

When Harry finally arrived at the Burrow, he was elated when he saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the living room talking to each other. He took in a small amount of breath when he noticed that Hermione looked particularly beautiful. She had a light, floaty, purple blouse on, with light purple buttons up the front. She wore a pair of blue jeans that wonderfully defined her beautiful long legs. Her long, soft, mocha brown hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail that let loose light tendrils of hair line her elegant, soft face. Although the clothes that she wore were casual, she had a sort of shining grace about her that made her glow. While Harry was admiring her gorgeous figure, she saw him standing there.

She squealed, "Harry! You're here!" and came running to hug him like she always did.

However, when she was hugging him tightly, Harry was feeling something different from the normal joy he felt in seeing her after an entire summer at the Dursley's. He felt a different kind of joy; something much deeper than friendship. He couldn't quite understand what was different between them, but he was determined to find out.

Ron's taller form came jogging up behind her.

"Harry! How's it going mate?" Ron exclaimed. He gave Harry a hug, too.

"Great! How about you?"

"Not bad… Fred and George tried to trick me into eating one of their new inventions yesterday."

Harry chuckled. "Hermione? How are you doing?" he inquired.

"I am rather well. I've been trying to study this year's new schoolbooks, but that has proved to be impossible with the racket Fred and George have been making, trying out all their new products."

"What? They haven't moved out and bought themselves a mansion from all the galleons they're making?" Harry said. Ron laughed.

"No." She said, smiling.

Harry was very happy to see his two best friends again, despite the strange new feelings he was feeling towards Hermione.

Harry woke up in a delightful mood the next morning. As usual, Ron was still sleeping. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:30am. He thought he might walk around a bit before things got busy. Harry didn't know that Hermione was also thinking the same thing and that she wanted to stop by to see him before she went on her morning stroll. He also didn't know that Hermione had quietly opened the door when he was getting dressed. She almost fainted when she saw Harry shirtless. He was really fit and had developed defined muscles. His ruffled morning hair, which she used to find unbecoming, now looked extremely sexy on him. What was going on? Why was she suddenly feeling this way about him? What had changed? When Harry put on his shirt and turned around to go, Hermione was still in shock and when he saw her, they were both quite flustered.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, Hi, Harry. I was just walking by and well...I'll be going now."

She started to leave, feeling extremely stupid, when she felt Harry's hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Hey, wait. Were you going to take a walk, 'cause I was, too."

"Yeah"

"Let's walk together. Might as well, since no one is going to be up for a couple of hours."

Feeling a little less ridiculous, Hermione continued down the stairs with Harry and they started to talk about what has been happening with each other recently.

"Really? You were made Head Girl? Congratulations!"

"Yeah, surprising, right?"

"Not really. You definitely deserve it." Hermione blushed. "Thanks."

It had been an hour and a half and they hadn't even realized it, until Harry noticed that it was quite bright outside.

"We better get back to the house. Mrs. Weasley will begin to make breakfast soon."

Hermione looked at the sky, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"It's so good to see you again, Hermione. I really missed you." Harry smiled.

"I really missed you too, Harry."

They walked back to the house in blissful silence, each of them thinking about what was happening between them. When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley was already starting to cook breakfast.

"Hello, kids. What are you doing up so early?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, we just decided to go for a walk before everything got busy." Hermione said.

"Ah well, since you two are already up, why don't you help me prepare breakfast."

"Alright."

So Harry got the eggs and Hermione got the sausage and they helped make breakfast for the Weasleys.

An hour later, Ron was the first to come bounding down the stairs.

"Good Morning!" Ron said, obviously in a good mood.

"Good morning, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you making breakfast, Harry. It's like you've become a girl like Hermione." Ron smirked.

"Just because he's kind and likes to help, doesn't make him a girl, Ronald." Hermione snapped.

"Oh, look who 'Mione has a crush on."

"I do not have a crush on Harry!" Hermione turned the color of a radish.

"Settle down you two and set the table." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

Harry was glad she did. But now Harry had something to think about. What did Ron mean by what he said? And why did Hermione act the way she did when he said it? Harry suddenly realized, maybe he was starting to like Hermione as more than a friend. This couldn't be happening. This new development could ruin their friendship. Harry was knocked out of his stupor when the rest of the Weasley clan came down for breakfast.

The rest of the month was pretty much the same. He and Hermione would take a walk together in the morning and help Mrs. Weasley cook breakfast when they got back.

On the morning of his 17th birthday, the Weasleys and Hermione quietly crowded inside Harry's room while he was sleeping. Hermione was carrying Harry's birthday cake in her arms with the candles lit and everyone else put their presents for him on Ron's bed. Mr. Weasley whispered, "One, two, three…" and on three, everyone began singing the Happy Birthday song. When Harry woke up, he sat up in his white T-shirt and smiled widely at the people he loved who were singing to him. When everyone was done, they all clapped and Hermione gave him his cake and said "Happy Birthday, Harry!" When she gave him his cake, Hermione slipped him a note that she had in her hand. Harry took it and reminded himself to read it later.

"Make a wish, Harry!" Ginny urged.

Harry thought for a moment and while he thought about his wish, he blew out all the candles in one breath. A great applause followed.

"Open mine first!" Ron said excitedly.

He gave Harry his present and Harry opened it to find a Hogwarts themed chess set, with Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff chess pieces in the base.

"Thanks, Ron!" Harry said.

"No problem, mate."

A lot of presents later, and an exploding Slytherin snake from the twins, Mrs. Weasley told everyone to get dressed and come down for breakfast. Once everyone was out of the room, Harry and Ron got dressed more quickly than usual, due to the fact that they were very much awake from all the excitement. When they were dressed and ready to go down, Harry told Ron to go ahead because he had something to do. When Ron had left, Harry pulled out the note that Hermione gave him. It read:

"_Harry. Meet me down at the big sycamore tree at 8:00 tonight. I want to show you something."_

This was very strange. What could she possibly want to show him? Nevertheless, he would go to meet her at 8:00 like she asked.

Most of the day was ordinary, except that the twins kept trying to play pranks on Harry to celebrate his birthday. At 7:45 that night, he told Ron that he needed to take a walk and went outside to meet Hermione at 8:00. The sun was about to set, but it was still daylight. When he got to the big sycamore tree, he saw Hermione dressed in a lovely. plain summer dress with her hair curled and pinned up in a loose bun. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was gazing up at the sky when she noticed that Harry was staring at her.

"Harry! You came." Hermione said joyfully.

Harry just nodded because he was a bit speechless from her appearance.

"Harry, what are you staring at?" Hermione asked self-consciously.

Harry waited a moment and then said, "You're beautiful."

Hermione turned pink and smiled. "Oh, well, thank you, Harry. I just wanted to dress for the occasion."

Returning to the present Harry asked, "Yeah, what is that exactly? What are we doing here?"

"Come with me."

She started to climb the sycamore tree and, not knowing where this was going, Harry followed her. She stopped about halfway up at a good place for two people to sit. She sat down on a branch, facing the sun, and patted the spot next to her, signaling Harry to sit there. He sat down and looked at her expectantly, not knowing what to do next.

"Now look at that." She pointed to the sunset. "Isn't it beautiful?"

They sat looking at the sunset, with it's purple, orange and pink streaks in the clouds.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." she whispered.

Then, ever so gently, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Harry resisted the urge to grab her and just kiss here right then and there.

"Than…thank you."

The rest of August was rather ordinary. They did some chores around the house and Ron and Hermione bickered on like usual. However, that one little thing was always in the back of Harry and Hermione's minds.

On September 1st they waved goodbye on the Hogwarts Express and sat down in a compartment with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Some major things had happened with their two non-Weasley friends. Apparently they are a couple now.

"It makes complete sense." Hermione stated. "You guys are perfect for each other. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I knew it would happen. The nargles told me it would." Luna said dreamily.

Neville smiled at his girlfriend. Ron was about to comment when Hermione kicked him under the table. Ron shot a look at Hermione, which she ignored. Harry loved it when she did that.

"Well, I'm glad you two are happy." Harry said to Neville and Luna.

Hermione smiled at him when he said that. She had really come to appreciate that Harry was very nice to everyone, no matter how strange they were. She had come to love that about him.


	2. Chapter 2 New Things at Hogwarts

Chapter 2 - New Things at Hogwarts

When they all settled down in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting with Ginny, Dean, and Seamus at the Gryffindor table. Neville was off helping Professor McGonagall with something. They were all waiting for Dumbledore to begin his start-of-term speech. Harry had recently learned that Ginny and Dean were going out. He was happy for Ginny. Dean was a great guy. Harry just had to make sure Dean didn't go too far with her. Ron felt the same way about it as Harry did, except he was a lot touchier about it. Which is understandable seeing as how Ginny is his sister.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone became quiet.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, and he's come all the way from America! Please help me welcome, Professor Dean Winchester!"

A man who had been sitting at the end of the staff table stood at the mention of his name. He looked like he was about 26 and it looked like he was around 6'1''. He might have been a male model in another life. When Hermione saw the new Professor stand, she almost had a heart attack from how handsome he was. And apparently she wasn't the only girl in the Great Hall who was flustered by his appearance. There was a subtle general sigh that echoed throughout the giant room.

"Professor Winchester has traveled here from America to teach you youngsters how to defend yourselves from beings of a wider range than what you are used to. You will understand what I mean by this when you start in his class in these days to follow."

The new Professor held his hand up as a still wave to say hi to everyone. Dumbledore proceeded with his speech as always, talking about the rules to the first years and such. But only the boys seemed to be listening as all the girls were busy staring at Professor Dean Winchester.

Harry didn't like this guy one bit. Hermione was staring at him like he was a god. He doubted that this Winchester guy had anything worthwhile to contribute to Hogwarts or its students. He didn't even look like he was a wizard.

When everyone started eating, all the girls began to talk excitedly, probably about the new Professor…except for Hermione. She just ate her food in silence until it was time to go to the common room. After the feast was over, Harry and his friends said goodnight, proceeded up to their dormitories and went to bed early.

The next morning, Harry and Ron actually woke up at the same time and went down to the common room together to wait for Hermione. Usually she was down before they were, but today she was taking longer for some reason. When she came down about 5 minutes after they did, she had arranged her hair in a French braid, which came around over her right shoulder. Harry thought she looked beautiful and smiled widely at her. Hermione blushed and smiled back. They went down to the Great Hall to receive their schedules, which Hermione was always excited about. It turned out that they all had Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Since it was their 7th year, they had all chosen the rest of their classes according to their specific career interests, but those three were mandatory. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts as their first class.

All the way there Hermione was continuously looking around and fixing herself up. Ron had no idea what was going on at all and didn't even notice her strange behavior. When they finally got to the classroom, they sat where they always sat: in the middle front with Harry on the right, Hermione in the middle and Ron on the left. Professor Winchester was sitting in the front behind his desk, copying something on a large piece of parchment….with a pencil! Harry noticed this straight away and thought how peculiar it was for a wizard to be writing with a muggle pencil instead of a feather quill.

Professor Winchester cleared his throat and people became silent.

"Hi. I'm Professor Dean Winchester, but you can just call me Professor Dean for short. Now, let's just get this over with as soon as possible. I am not actually a wizard."

A giant gasp came from everyone who could hear and an enormous amount of talking ensued. Professor Dean tried to calm everyone down but was unsuccessful. Until Hermione whistled a very loud, high note, and everyone shut up almost instantly. Professor Dean looked at her, smiled and nodded a thank you. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked down for a bit.

"So like I was saying, I am not a wizard. I am a moogle or whatever you call it…"

"Muggle." Hermione said. "You're called a muggle."

"That's right. Muggle. Thank you, miss…?"

"Granger….Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger. Yes. Well, you may ask why I am here and so I will tell you why. A month or so ago, I met Dumbledore while I was on a hunt in America and he suggested I come teach you guys about what I fight. So here I am doing just that."

Parvati Patil raised her hand.

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean you were on a 'hunt'?" Parvati asked.

"Well, since I was a teenager, I have been going on hunts with my dad and brother killing evil things that hurt people…and I was hunting a rugaru at the time, which will actually be one of the first creatures you'll be learning about."

Harry and Ron couldn't help but be interested in what Professor Dean was saying. This was unlike anything they had ever heard of. What the bloody hell was a rugaru? And what other evil things did he hunt?

"You will need a notebook to take notes in, but you can just use a piece of paper for today. Now, obviously I can't teach you about every evil thing out there, but I will teach you how to defend yourselves against the worst and most common of them. The first things I will teach you about are demons. And I don't mean the demon on your shoulder. I mean the ones that can possess you and make you do the most terrible things you can imagine, and worse."

By this time everyone in the room was extremely attentive. Even the girls stopped staring and were enthralled by what he was saying.

"There are ways you can tell if someone is possessed by a demon. The most obvious way is if their eyes are completely black, but most demons won't walk around like that if they don't want to be recognized. The second way is you can say Christ in Latin, "cristo", and if they flinch or act differently, they are a demon. If you throw holy water on them, their skin will burn and that will definitely slow them down."

Ron raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What is holy water?"

"Oh yeah, Holy water is water that has been blessed by a priest."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss Granger?"

"Does holy water hurt the person the demon is in?"

"Good question. No it does not. It would just be like throwing normal water on them. You can trap a demon with a devil's trap. Now, there are several versions of a devil's trap, but you will have to know at least one. I have drawn a very simple one on this piece of paper here."

He held up a drawing of a circle with a 5-point star inside with smaller words written in another language along its edges. There were also strange symbols in between the spaces of the star. It didn't look very simple to Harry.

"Now this may look kind of complicated to you guys, but compared to this one…"

He held up another piece of parchment with a drawing with so many lines and symbols, he couldn't tell where they began.

"…it is very simple," he finished.

Seeing the stunned faces on the students, Professor Dean smirked and put down the two papers.

"Now, everyone take out some paper and write down these things and draw the devils trap that is on the board. Today's lesson will be on the basic knowledge of evil creatures."

Everyone did as they were told and got out some parchment and a quill. Professor Dean talked about how salt and iron can be used against ghosts that have become vengeful and that in order to put a spirit to rest you must salt and burn its bones.

Neville raised his hand.

"Yes."

"I know a ghost whose body had been cremated. How is he still here?" Neville asked.

"Oh yeah, a ghost can be attached to an object. So even if its bones were burned, its spirit can still live on. But once that object is destroyed the ghost can be at peace."

"What happens to the spirits once their remains are burned?" Padma Patil asked.

Professor Dean sighed. "I don't know. No one does."

Then he looked out the window for a moment before resuming the lesson.

"Your homework is to study the devils trap from today and try to identify its parts. Next class I will be showing you a few things that I have used over the years during hunts. You are dismissed."

Everyone put away their things and left. As they walked out of the room they talked excitedly about the lesson. That's never happened before. This will be a very interesting year for DADA.


	3. Chapter 3 Interesting Developments

Chapter 3 – Interesting Developments

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't have any classes until 2pm so they just hung out in the common room near the fireplace. Naturally, Hermione had already finished her homework.

"The new DADA teacher is pretty interesting don't you think?" Hermione said.

This was the first time she had said anything about the new Professor.

"Yeah, I had no idea any of that stuff existed before yesterday." Ron replied excitedly.

"I don't think he's such a big deal. He's not that amazing." Harry said grumpily.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, "He seemed pretty cool to me."

"So he knows about some things that are different than what we're used to. So what?"

"Is something the matter Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine."

"Oh come on Harry, I know when something is bothering my best friend."

"I'm alright, really….I'm just going to walk around for a while. I'll see you guys later."

And with that Harry got up and left the common room. A few moments passed.

"I better go talk to him." Hermione said.

"Ok. See you later." Ron said.

Once Hermione left the portrait of the Fat Lady, she began to look for Harry. After a little while, she found him walking towards the quiddich pitch. By the time she caught up with him, he looked a little better.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me earlier. I guess I just needed some time to think." Harry said.

"Oh ok. That's understandable." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry smiled back. "Thanks for coming to find me though. It's nice to know someone cares that much."

"No problem." Hermione said.

"Lavender Brown said you were going to be Captain of the Gryffindor team this year. Is that true?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was surprised when Professor McGonagall told me." Harry said.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Harry smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back. She looked at her watch, it was 1:15.

"We better get back to the castle and get ready for Transfiguration at 2:00." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

So they started to walk back up to the castle. However, they didn't know that a certain Gryffindor girl was watching them.

When they arrived at transfiguration, they sat down with Ron in their usual spots. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were giggling in their seats and everyone seemed to be glancing in Harry's direction. At the end of the lesson, Lavender and Parvati came up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Lavender asked. Parvati was still giggling under her breath.

"Tell you what?" Hermione said.

"That you and Harry got together? You guys make such a cute couple."

They were shocked.

"What!" Ron exclaimed.

"That is not true. Why would you think something like that?" Harry said. He could feel his cheeks turning red.

"I saw you two walking alone together down by the quiddich pitch before class." Lavender said mischievously.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we are a couple," Hermione said. Her cheeks were red too.

"Whatever you say, but you can't deny something looks different between you two."

Then Lavender and Parvati walked off talking and giggling again.

"I hope she didn't say anything about this to anyone else," Hermione said worriedly.

"I hate to say it but I think she did," Ron said.

More people in the corridor were staring at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh brilliant! Another rumor is spreading about me," Harry said with annoyance.

"Well at least it's not too bad a rumor," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but can you imagine it? You two, together?" Ron laughed. Harry and Hermione smiled awkwardly. Then they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.

The next day they had Defense Against the Dark Arts again. When they got there, Professor Dean had several different things on his desk. There were many pieces of paper with strange writing on them, a shotgun, some shotgun shells, a jar of white grainy stuff, and two circular, black rocks.

"Today I'm going to show you a few things I use on hunts and something that I found recently. Take out your notebooks."

Once everyone was ready, the Professor began to talk about how you could put rock salt (which was in the jar) into shotgun shells to use against evil creatures. He explained that the writing on the paper was different exorcisms in Latin. He said that he had to memorize these after a while because some of the demons he had caught had destroyed the papers he was reading them off of. Seamus asked how he exorcized the demon when that happened and Professor Dean answered that his younger brother, Sam, memorized them and did it. He also mentioned that his younger brother was going to Stanford University right now. Hermione said that was impressive.

"These rocks I found on a hunt in Maryland. Another hunter told me they were very special and that they had something to do with witches and wizards."

Hermione was wondering what was so special about those rocks. She should have read something about them in the library when she was researching magical historical artifacts.

"At the time, I didn't know about witches that were born magical and assumed he was talking about the evil ones that sacrifice rabbits and stuff."

Some of the students gasped a little. Harry didn't know there were witches and wizards like that.

"That's when I met Dumbledore. He told me about your kind of magic and how you don't hurt people with it. At first I was a little skeptical about it, but once he showed me that his magic didn't require rituals and sacrificing, I believed him."

"Ok. Your homework is to try and read through at lease one of these exorcisms. You are all welcome to come and look at these things after lunch. You're free to go now."

Once again everyone left talking about the lesson.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you two. I need to do something." Harry said.

"Okay." Ron and Hermione said and they left to eat lunch.

Once everyone had left the room, Harry went up to Professor Dean's desk to get a closer look. He was trying not to touch anything so the Professor wouldn't notice, but he accidentally knocked the rocks off the table. Harry caught them just before they hit the floor and something very weird happened. As soon as he touched the rocks, they started to glow a dark purple color and when he put them close together, they fused like magnets to create a sphere of bright, glowing, purple stone. The glow became brighter and brighter until his eyes hurt to look at it. Then it started to burn his palms. Harry dropped it like it was a hot potato and as soon as it left his hands, they became two separate black rocks again. When Harry looked at his hands, there was a lion burned into each of his palms. He quickly but gingerly put them back on the desk, but nothing else happened. Harry ran out of the room with his hands in his pockets.


	4. Chapter 4 The Prophecy of Gryffindor

Chapter 4 – The Prophecy of Gryffindor

Dumbledore was pacing in his office working on his plan to defeat Voldemort, when he heard a loud clinking noise behind him. He turned around and the Sword of Gryffindor was glowing dark purple and vibrating violently in its holder. Dumbledore slowly walked toward it and was about to pick it up, when it suddenly stopped glowing and vibrating. The sword just lay there like usual.

"It's happened," Dumbledore said.

He then strode over to the door and stopped. "It's finally happened."

And with that, he left to go for a walk around the castle.

Harry was hurrying back to the common room, looking behind him when he ran into somebody. It was Dumbledore.

"Everything alright, Harry?"

"Um, yes sir," Harry said, trying to look natural.

"May I see your hands please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh, yeah"

Harry took his hands out of his pockets but kept them in fists, trying to hide what was on them. Dumbledore smiled and opened Harry's fists to reveal the two lions burned into his palms.

"I knew it." Dumbledore said, joyfully.

"Knew what professor?" Harry asked.

"Come with me. We must speak in a more private place."

Harry followed him to his office and sat down in the chair opposite Dumbledore's, across his desk. When Dumbledore sat down, he folded his hands and looked at Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

"Harry, have you ever heard of the Prophecy of Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir."

"There is a prophecy that was made right after Godric Gryffindor's death. It says,

'_The one with Gryffindor's blood shall inherit his mighty gifts when the two parts that were whole are reunited once again_'…It is said that when the heir of Gryffindor is found, his sword will glow bright and the heir will be branded with the symbol of Gryffindor: the lion."

Harry sat open-mouthed, staring at Dumbledore.

"You-you don't think I'm the heir of Godric Gryffindor, do you?" Harry stammered with shock.

"I think we both know that you are, since we have the evidence on your hands."

Harry looked at the two lions on his palms and thought about the two rock halves that stuck together when he touched them.

"Although, I must admit, I am curious to know why this has happened now. Why not when you first came here, when you first entered the magical world for the first time?" Dumbledore said.

Harry told him about the two black rock halves that Professor Dean brought that fused together and glowed when he touched them, and about how they burned the lions into his palms. He also told Dumbledore how they broke apart when he let them go.

"There's something wrong there. The two parts are supposed to stay reunited," Dumbledore said with a small frown.

"And I haven't inherited any amazing gifts so far," Harry added.

"Hmmm…I must think about this…In the meantime, Harry, I think you ought to be getting to your next class now."

"Oh yeah," Harry said, looking at his watch.

Charms would be starting in 15 minutes. He got up to leave.

"Goodbye, professor."

"Good day, Harry."

After Charms class, on the way to the common room, Harry told Ron and Hermione about what happened with the black rocks and what Dumbledore told him.

"Blimey, that's amazing Harry. I can't believe you're the heir of Gryffindor," Ron said excitedly.

"Yeah, but it is strange that those certain parts of the prophecy didn't come true," Hermione said.

"Yeah…I wonder what 'gifts' I would 'inherit.' What kinds of powers did Gryffindor have, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned on bookworm mode and started reciting his talents.

"Well, Gryffindor was known for being very brave and just, as well as for his extreme skill with wandless magic and telekinesis," Hermione stated.

"Really? Gryffindor was telekinetic? Awesome!" Harry said happily.

At that moment, Draco Malfoy came strutting up to them with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Oh great! Harry was hoping he had gotten expelled since he hadn't seen him around lately.

"Hello, Potter. I see you still hang around with the blood traitor and the mudblood," he said with spite.

"Haven't you given up on name calling yet, Malfoy?" Harry replied.

"Not yet, Potter. Besides, I save the best for when I'm in bed. How 'bout it Granger? Do ya wanna see how a real man performs a patronus charm with a whore like you?" Malfoy said, advancing on Hermione.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! And don't even think about touching her!" Harry shouted at him, his wand suddenly out and pointed at Malfoy's face. Crabbe and Goyle went to grab Harry, but Hermione shouted "Expelliarmus!" and knocked all three of them back onto the floor.

"Leave, now! Before I start to do some real damage to you," Hermione said, ominously.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle promptly scurried away down the corridor and out of sight.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked her, concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright. Hopefully that evil little cockroach won't try anything else,"

Harry smiled at her and the three of them returned to the common room.


End file.
